I Wish I Never Knew
by yikesitsava
Summary: Marina Gunn, the new girl at Beacon Hills High. She does not like the town at all. She has seen the past papers of this towns head lines, "Mysterious Killings in Beacon Hills!" Strange enough the high school is just as strange, students randomly dying. Marina is willing to find out what is going on here, but it wont be easy. Especially since her friends and others keep interfer
1. Chapter 1

**Marina's P.O.V**

I really didn't want to move to this small strange town but, in reality I didn't have much of a choice. My dad made me move here with him. He refused to stay in the town his ex wife, aka my mother, was buried in. As much as it kills me and him knowing that we wont be able to bring her flowers, it was for the best choice. Too many bad memories back in that dreadful town.

But, let me tell you. I did a little research before moving to this town because, well Im curious, and I discovered that there has been many past murders. And I don't mean 5 or 6, I mean like 23 in the past few years. If you asked me, thats a bit strange for a small town.

Anyways, Im currently on the bus ride to school. Scary, I know. It is my first day and I am already dreading it. I feel my throat in my stomach.

The bus suddenly comes to a halt, causing me to almost fall out of my seat. Incase you were wondering, yes Im sitting alone. I get off of the bus along with what feels like two hundred other kids. The school sure is big for such a small town.

I sigh as a beautiful Asian girl approaches me. I bet she just wants to taunt me for being the first new kid in a long time. Well at least I assume Im the newest kid here.

"Hey! Whats your name?" She asks me, her black hair flowing in the wind perfectly.

"Marina." I respond, surprised she didn't say anything rude already.

"Pretty name Im Kira!" She says chirpily with a wide grin etched across her flawless face.

"Thanks!" I say gratefully that Ive already met someone and had a decent chat with them.

"See you around!" Kira says then leaves swiftly as if she was never there. I head to my first class, History. As Im walking down the halls I keep hearing whispers coming from all ends of the building,

 _"He's back!"_

 _"I thought he was dead!"_

 _"He is just as hot as before!"_

I have no clue who they're talking about so I keep walking until I am knocked down by a steel chest. You know what I mean by steel! Not like real steel.

"Hey, watch it." He says to me, but yet he still extends a hand out to me. I grab the hand, gratefully, and lift my self up. I guess he is sassy and polite? "Hang on, Ive never seen you before..." He says after I brush my hair out of my face.

"Oh Im new, its my first day." I inform him. "My names Marina." I say, smiling a little.

"Welcome," He greets, "my name is Jackson."

Jackson huh? Never heard that name before but it sounds nice. I watch as he walks away towards a group of guys. They all looked surprised to see him. Jackson must be the person who is "back" or whatever all the kids in the halls were talking about.

I continue to class. I walk into History and spot Kira speaking to the teacher.

"Please just give me more time on the project!" She begs him as she makes a pouty face.

"Kira, just because you are my daughter doesn't mean you should give special privileges the other students don't get!" Ohhhh, Kira is his daughter. That makes more sense as to why she would be in class this early. The official first period bell starts to ring and students come running in the classroom. I quickly take a seat at the back.

The moment I have been avoiding for the past 3 minutes of class finally happens,

"Ms. Gunn, would you care to introduce yourself to the class?" Mr. Yukimura asks me. Actually for a matter of fact I would care. But he isn't really asking me so. I awkwardly stand up and walk to the front of the class, fidgeting with the hem of my hoodie until I reach Mr. Yukimura's desk. He smiles, making me feel a little less pressured until I notice the bored stares the students are giving me. Kira just waves at me.

"Hello, I-Im M-Marina." I stuter awkwardly. The whole class says hi in unison I hear one guy say "Hi M-Marina." I also hear his friends chuckle. I feel my face heat up in embarrassment.

After I sat back down the rest of class kind of went by quickly. In the next class, Economics, I sat near a dark brown haired boy. I couldn't help but notice how pale he was. On the other side of him was a tanner boy with dark hair also. Apparently according to the students the teacher was also the coach, Coach Finstock. Luckily, he didn't make me introduce myself. I don't even think he noticed me.

I sighed in relief as he went on with his normal lesson. Nobody has noticed me yet, lucki-

"Hey, whats your name?" The pale boy next to me asked, chewing his gum annoyingly loud and tapping his foot repeatedly.

"Marina." I say, making sure I didn't stutter. I looked over towards the tan boy as he slightly waved to me. I waved back slowly and the pale boy looked back to the tan boy then to me and smirked.

"Stiles, Stiles Stilinski." He said, extending a hand towards me. I shook it and then shook his friends hand just as I was about to stop shaking the tan boys hand I heard a booming voice, Coach Finstock.

"NO TALKING WHILE I SPEAK!" I wasn't even talking... Weiiiirdddd!

"Thats Scott. Or should I say Scoot." Stiles whispered. Scoot- I mean Scott, hit Stiles arm hard. Who would named their kid Stiles Stilinski? One weird mom he has there. **(A/N: R.I.P Claudia Stilinski)** "Don't hit me Scoot!" Stiles whispered at him.

"Since when did you start calling me Scoot?" Scott asked in an annoyed tone. Scott rolled his eyes and turned back towards me. "My name is Scott Mcall. NOT Scoot Mcall." He said and Stiles basically died laughing.

"Its funnier when you say it." Stiles mumbled. "No wait its funnier when Lydia says it." Stiles added, chuckling.

"NO LAUGHING IN MY CLASS!" Coach ordered.

The rest of the day went by, no new people, nobody died.

As the bus dropped me off on a street away from my new house, I decided to take a small walk before heading back home.

I kick the brown fallen leafs out of my way as I look down at the ground, the cold air nipping at my olive skin. I hear the wind howling as the night begins to fall. Then suddenly my heart lurches as I hear a twig snap. I turn fast enough to catch of glimpse of whatever it is in the bushes.

 _Theres nothing there._

Calm down Marina. It had to be something. Nothing can move that fast so its most likely to be a small animal. _Or a dog that can jump over a 4 feet stone wall?_ What am I saying? I am probably imaging things.

I continue my stroll around the neighborhood, I watch as kids go inside there houses. I am now the only person on the street. I suddenly spot a small fluffy dog walking my way. I check the name tag, " _Prada_ " Such a cute name for a small puppy. Why is it all alone. I pick up Prada and begin to pet her. Only for a second, Im sure the owner wont notice. But not long after I hear shouting and spot a girl stomping my way.

"Get your filthy hands off of my Prada!" She fumes, snatching Prada out of my hands. Honestly, I don't blame her. I mean I did kind of pick her up and it pretty much looked like I was kidnapping her.

"Im so sorry!" I apologized to her. My face had a mixture of guilty and scared all over it.

"Hey, aren't that new girl?" She suddenly asks me, her angry tone suddenly changing to a more casual one.

"Yes, my name is Marina." I greet her. She smiles and puts Prada down. Prada runs into the back yard of what I assume is her house and disappears.

"Lydia." She informs me. I smile a small smile. She is a pretty ginger. I think she notices me staring at her hair.

"Its strawberry blonde." Lydia says as if she were reading my mind. I nod. Note to self, Lydia's hair is strawberry blond. Not ginger.

She then says something that made me a bit surprised.

" _Come inside._ "

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, and sorry it isn't full of new found crushes and all the love stuff. Were not quite there yet ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marina's P.O.V**

As I walked inside Lydia's beautiful house I couldn't help but notice nobody else was home.

"We need to talk." She stated bluntly.

"About what?" I ask, oblivious to the warning bells going off in my head.

"I know your little secret?" Lydia whispered as if someone were listening.

"I don't care if you know a little stupid mistake I made when I was younger." I spit at her, fire coming out of my ears (not literally). For the record, I do care if she knows. This small little secret spilling around the school could be the end of my sanity. If this gets out everybody will know things. Things that they shouldn't know.

"Its not just a mistake Marina." She says casually, scrunching up her face. "Its a bad decision."

"Look here Lydia, I came to this god forbidden place to live a normal life and you're not going to get in the way of me making friends." I snap at her, my expression still remaining calm.

"Well you came to the wrong town, Beacon Hills is not a place for one to live a normal life."

And with that I left, Lydia's words still streaming through my head. What does she mean its not normal? And how in gods name could she have figured out my secret within the first few days of living in this town?

I walk back to my house, blood boiling as its running through my veins. I slam the door opens and head up to my room.

"Marina! Whats wrong?" My brother Calvin asks as he comes and sits down in a my chair on the far left corner of my room, near my bed.

"Someone knows." I inform him. My eyebrows furrowed so much that it looks like they are woven together.

"Thats impossible." Calvin says as he puts his head in his hands. "So what was the excuse this time?" He chuckled bitterly.

"I told her it was a mistake." I smirked. The truth is it was not even remotely close to being a mistake.

"Hmph, not even a rat would believe that!" Calvin started laughing sourly. I smiled a small smile.

"The closer I get to these people the more I find out about this town." I say as I stare out the window. The moon, a full glowing circle. Its a full moon. How delightful. This could be interesting, considering how many reported murders there have been on full moons.

"How so?" He asks me.

"Lydia is either some undercover spy or she was there when it happened. How else would she know?" I responded to Calvin.

"She's hiding something." Calvin said lowly.

"And were going to find out what it is." He nods.

"How?"

"Get close to her, as close as possible. Date her! Anything." I tell him. "I know she heard the blood curdling screams, it happened in town. But how did she know it was me with him?"

"A Banshee..." Calvin mumbled, looking taken back.

"You said this town was full of normal people not Banshee's!" I scolded him. "She will hear, Calvin!"

"She already knows what you're capable of Marina, settle down a bit." He calmed me. I nodded.

"She was there, wasn't she?" I spat at him. "She saw me kill that innocent man? Didn't she?"

"No, she must of seen you leaving the scene after he died." I settled on his theory. After all, Banshee's are the ones that can sense where the dead bodies are.

"But, we still don't know how all the other murders happened and we NEED to get to the bottom of that instead of this whole secret stuff with Lydia." I stated, flipping through some of the old newspapers.

"Maybe her view would of changed if she knew why you killed him?" He said, trying to change the subject back to before.

"You're right... He was some kind of creature! I just don't know what he was!"

He wasn't a wolf cause wolves aren't in California. So what was he?

This town sure is damn strange.

If you're wondering why I don't believe in all those silly supernatural things. Banshee's have an exception though because I had a friend back in Maine who was one. You may ask me why I don't believe them even though Banshee's exist. I don't know honestly, it just doesn't seem believable. I mean, at least theres a large possibility of Lydia just being physic and not a Banshee. Now people turning into werewolves is just sort of unrealistic.

"Just get some rest, don't worry about Lydia." Calvin said, then he left my room. I shut my eyes a fell into a peaceful sleep.

Honestly, this morning has been pretty hectic so far.

Currently, Im at lunch and all these strange people just randomly came and sat with me. I only recognize Kira out of the bunch.

"Hello!" I greet them, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Cut the bullshit, Lydia told us everything." One of the boys snapped at me.

"I can't believe you right now Marina." Kira said to me, confusing the hell out of me. I have no clue what they're talking about. Killing a man who was trying to kill me isn't exactly the worst thing somebody could do. On top of that it happened like 4 years ago when I was visiting a town near here and decided to check out the town. Then, I just happened to be walking through the woods of Beacon hills and it attacked me.

"What can't you believe, huh?" I asked them, looking at them with no emotion.

"I can't believe you're a killer." Kira answered, looking mad.

"Okay listen, he was trying to kill me!" I whispered-shouted at them.

"Did he have pointy teeth?" The boy who had talked to me first asked me.

"Liam! Shut it." Kira snapped at him, causing him to close his mouth.

"Vampires and Werewolves do not exist Liam, sorry to inform you but this isn't an episode of Goosebumps." I told him, I noticed Kira let out what looked like a sigh of relief. She is hiding something from me.

"Yeah I totally knew that, just checking." Liam said nervously. Yep, defiantly hiding something.

"I'm going to go now..." I said hesitantly as I get up and leave the cafeteria.  
 *******  
"Marina..." Liam warned.  
Let me explain why I'm with Liam.  
I kind of just ran into him during my daily walk. He stopped me and decided to ask me a few questions. I wouldn't answer him so now we're here.

"Tell me the truth Marina!" He hissed at me. I attempted to run but he firmly grabbed my wrist, causing me to wince. "Aw, the little killer girl's wrist hurts." He fake pouted. Causing me to grit my teeth.

"It was no on purpose." I hiss at him. Liam smirks.

"Just answer me, what did he look like?"

"I don't know!" I answer truthfully. Liam let go of his grip on my wrist.

"You're very lucky this time..." Liam glared at me as he walked off into the cold night.

 **A/N: Sorry if it is getting confusing. It will make sense later.**


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31ff4a3115b55a322989766ed4fc1ce8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Marina's P.O.V/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f4177e6b6cc9f4367bd076e6b88cff6"Its been a few days, I have successfully managed to avoid all those suspicious fools from school./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd2778a4341a25ef96c9b93ee4903d3a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Don't judge me./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4db12bdc734057068979085acc1001a"The only person I haven't managed to fully avoid yet was Liam because he is sort of surprisingly good at randomly running into me on my walks. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="906384dab7959c1a00efb9c4c5626661"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I need to find a new route. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6b0ea3fa462a7af6d6900e0f2db6601"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Like right now./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b48272a8c08ea0d6747dc03b988b2ae"Im pretty sure not going to school for four days wont get me in much trouble with my dad. All I had to do was have Calvin call in for me. He has a deep voice. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eebb7f7f46296c58b9e9ca3ba79309bc"I am currently going through texts with my old friends as I hear a howl. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d575070fa1763ce3caf0d0157eb1d095"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hahaha, California has wolves? /emNot a chance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7729ce70ec19a2d906404633115fe562"I look out the window and spot a shadow swiftly moving under the street lamp. But as fast as it came it was gone. I slam my window shut, freaked out as to why someone would be jogging at 1:30am. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bbdfc8ea4ed2ae64820bba22f9cbc42"As I close my curtains and turn off my bedside lamp I hear a crash coming from outside. I look out the window and spot Liam right in front of my house. That little! Does he not understand what the word avoid means? It means stay away from me!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad1d2d7a69a21a3d23b46a2f7cbfe8b3"He motions for me to open the window and so I do. I didn't want to but I did. He manages to climb up and swings in through my window. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0e54fe8e19748354b17a3ceb2c5a4e6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"How the hell did h-/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28f557c831bb3f3e43ea50d442b089ea""Are you avoiding us?" He asked, cutting off my thoughts. I roll my eyes at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ad79369504c5503c384af8d5ddf8c51""Is it that obvious?" I sarcastically respond. Liam does a fake chuckle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="faa1fbfa057b8878d372a51f2ffcfbf6""Very funny, now where is it?" He says, catching me off guard. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a56b8b1ecd16e7d0a3017b452498324""Where is what?" I ask him, completely confused to what he's talking about. I honestly don't know what he's looking for so don't yell at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="915dba07b9d42d9222b6be5178559a7b""Don't play dumb em style="box-sizing: border-box;"girly/em." Liam chuckles bitterly, searching through all my drawers. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c3bfd2e41f8d86e4e9dd0ebdccd3106""Hey don't go in that drawe-" I warn him but he cuts me off. He is searching through my 4th drawer, the sacred drawer. aka the panty drawer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7b88cfb86803c735e9c4140cb97dc48""AH! Are those even panties? They look like a thin line of string!" Liam's eyes go wide as he holds up one of my thongs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b50d6e5c38969d618a4c538057017da2""I warn going to warn you..." I roll my eyes and he chuckles. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7e1b29ba72fae80e29fd6403de43cc5""Well, thanks for the attempt at the heads up?" Liam says and we both start laughing. As we finish up our laughter fest I hear a small knock on the door. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09b617aab4d2cd1392cf7b254e3d8e2a""hide." I mouth to Liam and he crouches inside the closet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf035387efdc0d8846cbc0e8e6436ed9""Come in!" I call to whoever is knocking. Calvin comes strolling. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40dbe3fd9dc39bc932a9b346ebe6d78c""Heeeey!" He greets me, a wide grin on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee815e3c2c8985e4bfb3a660f7da6b3d""Whats with the smile?" I smile at how chirpy he is. Calvin just keeps smiling on as if its the more normal thing ever./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c647d0f026251d6231d18618ab9e10b"Strange thing is he hasn't smiled since we moved. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca7ce4bb873acb395be3a56a1c8c7943""You'll find out soon enough." Calvin chuckles, suddenly his eyes go wide. I follow his gaze to the floor. He's looking at the thong./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1bd331dbb46674cbcd760afc69bc583""Okay?" He chuckles. "I'll leave you to whatever..." He says as he slowly backs out of the door way. He shuts the door and is now gone. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="978cd5f27bbf8b5d7f93a3d4d408d18a""You can come out now." I whisper to Liam. The closet opens and he comes out with a t-shirt on his head. I start laughing at how he doesn't even notice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bed19d44e841e5c41d355c65417a455""Now where is it?" He asks, all seriousness written on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87e7b10f053d6365e28d64160e6aa96e""I don't know." I truthfully tell him. I also don't know what he is even looking for./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abb8770f0805aa2d5b519c1989c2fce7""You're not lying..." Liam says, his eyebrows furrowed. He sort of looks surprised. How did he know I wasn't lying? Must be some kind of physic power like Lydia's Banshee power. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94eeffa25e4ac3609adfc4bc0af8d55c""Well duh!" I chuckle. Liam still looks surprised./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c295b20d6872522d1efb1333cc3382f4""Then who has it..." He mumbles a question to himself. I am definitely going to find out what he's looking for. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="671657c9d6656a87aa3a807944a0232d""Well sorry for bugging you." Are his last words before he runs off into the night, more like back out my window... But still./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4a0290d7cdae799dfacc8d6106ca191"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Liam isn't so bad to be honest. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff2be70e6f7cc50347251f3238e1b9c7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N: This is like the shortest chapter Ive written in my life lol. Sorry guys for the shortness of this one. I'll make it up to you guys with a longer chapter next time. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


End file.
